Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren, also known as Ben Solo, Ben Swolo, Crylo Ren, and that Emo Bastard, was a Darth Vader fanboy, the emo son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, a force sensitive, the former apprentice of Luke Skywalker and apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. He used a rare Crossgaurd Lightsaber so it could be sold as toys so Lord Disney could make quick cash. Ren is prone to hissy fits, and has a love/hate relationship with General Hux. Oof. Despite looking and sounding (with that duck mask on) like a terrifying Sith, this was not the case, but he still managed to cause the deaths of Han Solo and his Uncle Luke Skywalker. How? He was literally related to almost all the greatest heroes ever, and he follows the one bad egg in the entire family? So, in surmmary, Kylo Ren was a whiny, spoiled, still overpowered son of great people who ended up a emo kinda-Sith. He also is the leader of the Knights of Ren. Kylo was bad enough to end up on the kill list of the Porgpire, who assassinated him. Biography Ben Solo was born after Han Solo and Leia Organa got drunk one evening while at the annual We Blew Up The Death Star Twice! Party on Endor. Luke was too busy pondering the mysteries of the force to notice and stop them. Nine months later, Ben was born. Luke Skywalker came to visit and learned he was force sensitive, so he was given Ben to train. Ben was not at all happy with his mum and dad just handing him over to a strange man he never met, but Luke insisted it was the "Jedi way". At some point, Ben became obsessed with his grandfather, Darth Vader and even got his charred half melted helmet from Endor, after beating up a bunch of Ewoks in a fit of teenage rage. He was not the best student at Luke's school, and often ran away, back to Han and Leia. Family Troubles That night, Leia had a fit when she saw her son come home with the charred helmet and some ashes of her dad, and ordered Ben to bury them. Ben yelled "No!" and locked himself in his room with his hood up and the lights off, muttering to himeslf about how everyone is against him. Eventully, he came down when Han made Correlian Pizza for him. Han and Leia decided not to bring up the Vader helmet again. The next day, Bens friend, General Hux came to play, and they pretended to be imperials in the basement. Ben insisted on being Darth Vader, so Hux was stuck with Tarkin. Leia then turned on the light, and Ben started yelling about darkness being cooler than Ikea lighting. Only a week later, Ben was in trouble again, after beating up a child at the park while wearing a plastic Vader mask and calling himself "Kylo Ren" with a bunch of buddies who called themselves the Knights of Ren. Han had a long talk about being part of gangs, when Ben spat that he was no better, being a criminal , and shooting a lot of people first, as well as being part of countless gangs and criminal factions, such as Crimson Dawn. Han then told Ben his made up name was stupid, and to stop mixing with the bad crowd. Ben spat back they were not a bad crowd, and Han just didn't understand him, no one except the Knights of Ren did. Han then got pissed when Ben made a Sith Lightsaber and cut off The head of the old lady next door, and kicked him out the house. Dark Side Days He then met Snoke who turned him to the dark side, made him more emo than ever and secretly inducted him into The First Order. Now Kylo Ren, he got pissed with his parents, got pissed with Luke, and killed all his other Jedi students and burnt his Jedi school down. Snoke then gave him cookies and cream for his efforts, as well as some ash that he claimed was Ash of Vader. Snoke then allowed Kylo Ren to induct his cool kids club, the Knights of Ren, into Theban Orde too. He also met Hux once again, bringing back old childhood memories of bunkers and yelling at parents. Hux had just killed his father, which but an idea in Rens head. One day, Snoke made Ren go undercover to see what the First Order troops really thought about him when he or Phasma were not around. It was to postive, as despite trying to conceive them Ren was cool while undercover, one Trooper mentioned that Kylo Ren was probally packing "12 kilos of wet flap under his girly black dress", to which Ren force choked the Stormtrooper, telling the diner that the poor man was choking on food, before snapping his neck and hurling him across the room. This blew his cover pretty fast, which Snoke found amusing to say the least. Years later, Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma went to Jakku to find the map to Luke Skywalker, to kill him once and for all. They harassed an old man, Lor San Tekka, but he pissed Ren off, so Kylo killed him. Kylo then learned that the rolling thing they were looking for had already rolled away, so he took the captive Poe Dameron back to his ship, so he could angrily put his hand near the pilots face until Poe cracked and leaked where BB-8 was. Ren then had an argument with Hux, over an apparent deserter or the First Order, some random Trooper by the name of Finn. Finn had also fled with Poe, so Ren was down one prisonor, one Trooper, one Droid, and all his respect. Great start to the day. A while later, Kylo Ren visited Supreme Leader Snoke, who he informed that he had located the Droid. He then watched as his boss gave Hux perimission to fire the superlaser of Starkiller Base which PWNed the entire New Republic, destroying the entire thing. Kylo watched the laser as it passed his ship, brooding as he hoped to have heard the screams of those being PWNed by this instrument of ultimate POWAH. Ren then led an attack on Takodana, to get that rolling piece of scrap. As his troops wrecked the castle, he was informed that his prey had been spotted, and with a twirl of his black emo dress , pursued Theban Droid, to find it in the company of a force sensitive scavenger named Rey. Instantly, Kylo forgot about the droid and went for the girl, showing off his Lightsaber tricks while she.. shot at him, trying to kill him. To stop this and win her over, he froze her with the force, then used the force to render her unconsious, before carrrying her back bridal style to the Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle, and taking her to Starkiller Base. When she woke up, he spoke to her, but she said she didn't like boys with masks, so he took it off, revealing a rather emo dude under it, instantly killing any fear or terror about Kylo Ren. He was just a human dude, not a Sith or anything. After failing horribly to get secrets out of Rey, he upped and left to have another hissy fit. Killing his dad, and losing pretty bad. Personality and Traits He's an emo. He is a crybaby wearing a mask. Appearances Too many episodes of Dr. Phil Category:Whiny emos Category:Sith wannabes Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Evil Category:Overall eviltude Category:Killing machines Category:First Order Category:Disney Category:Disney Star Wars Category:Rip-Off Category:Dead people